


White Tie and Tails

by hushlullaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushlullaby/pseuds/hushlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas never really considered to be Cronus Ampora to be all that interesting of a person, seeing as they are in two totally different social classes. Kankri is the quiet, hard working college kid, just trying to meet ends meet, while on the other hand, Cronus is carefree, with no worries about anything. Will a chance meeting help change Kankri's mind on this sea loving guy? Or will his opinion remain the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Tie and Tails

"Now Kankri, remember, you must keep quiet at this event," The elegant, raven haired woman that stood in front of me, waiting for her platter of champagne too arrive to her through the kitchen order window. You could hear the hustle and bustle just beyond the wall where dishes clattered together, and people were shouting at each other, trying to get food out for the guests to enjoy for the evening.

"Yes Porrim, I do remember that the guest will not want to tolerate my rambling, therefore I must keep all my thoughts to myself," I sighed out softly as I balanced a plate on my fingertips, trying my hardest to not tip any of the glasses of bubbly drinks that rested on the silver surface.

"Good boy," My best friend hummed quietly as she turned to face me. Her jade eyes scanned over me quickly, suddenly giving me the feeling I was under scrutiny. I began to shrink back, hating every moment she looked at me, scanning for flaws. "Oh Kanny," She laughed softly as she reached out to flatten some of my hair that was probably stinking out somewhere. "It'll be fine, just breathe," She smiled, her lip ring sparkling as the light caught it. "If you have any problems, come and seek out me, some guests can get very rude, but they normally are all talk. It'll be fine, okay?"

"I understand that; I just wish I didn't need money so bad I had to lower myself down to being a servant to those who believe that they are so high above me in social status that I am nothing but the dust that they walk upon," I huffed, catching my lip with my teeth. I really do wish I wasn't in such desperate need of a few hundred dollars so I could make my rent payment on time and still be able to have money for the rest of my bills and groceries for the next month or so. Porrim could only laugh at me as her platter was finally thrust through the order window opening.

"Maryam! Vantas!" A low voice barked at us through the doorway, cueing us that we had spent too long waiting for our drinks. Quickly, hurrying out of the order placement room and into the main hall with the guests, she gave my hand a quick squeeze before we had to part ways, separating to reach as many people as we could.

Guests milled about, chatting in groups, standing alone or just simply observing. It was a white tie event, for something I could honestly care less about, hosted in the ballroom of a very wealthy mans' building. Women milled about in floor length gowns, some made of silk, others velvet, while men roamed around in tail coats and dress pants. It was all very, very fancy and sophisticated, I'm surprised Porrim managed to get us this serving job for the night. The building itself was huge; sixty stories tall with each room being extremely huge with high ceilings, and large doorways. Each room was much bigger than even my apartment, probably being able to an whole apartment and a half into just one room.

My uniform felt almost, subpar, compared to some of the outfits I was seeing here this evening. I was in a regular black button up with a white bowtie, and black dress pants. I was just a servant for tonight, but I was almost embarrassed to be seen like this compared to so many of the others I saw here. I felt.... plain.

"Good evening sirs, would you care for a drink?" I asked with practiced precision as I made my way past a group of men, gathered into a loose circle. They all appeared to be around the same age as each other, maybe late twenties, earlier thirties. None of them paid me much mind, aside from one or two snagging a champagne flute from my tray, causing me to have to artfully rearrange as to no topple the rest of the drinks I had, ready to be served to the next thirsty guests. I made my way around the room, trying to reach everyone while running into a few of the other drink and food carriers that were here as well. A live band play some kind of lighthearted song, just low enough to be a hum below the noise of the crowd. Couples swept across the floor, making it a little difficult for me to get around to do my job.

Don't get me wrong, it really was a nice party, but, unless you were an actual guest, it wasn't exactly the best of things. There were so many people, and parties never really were my kind of thing I guess, not even a keg party, let alone a white tie gala. It was putting so much stress on me already, having to reach everyone and act perfectly to be able to get the money I am owed for doing this sort of this. How Porrim was able to get us work doing this tonight, I will never know honestly. I could only guess what hoops she had to jump through to get us in here doing this.

"Oh! Insufferable!" I heard a voice call to me from behind. The voice itself made me cringe, instantly recognizing it and dreading having to turn and face the woman I hated to see. "Still stuck in a working class position, I see," I turned to face the voice, having to be polite considering she was the niece of the man throwing this party. Meenah Peixes was dress in a sparkling purple gown, almost skin tight of her. Her chocolatey brown hair was pulled up into a complex bun on the top of her head, making her even more so vile appearing. She is very beautiful, I will tell you that, but she just seemed to be dripping with venomous intentions, causing you to have to step lightly around her or else she would make your life a living hell.

"Good evening, Lady Peixes," I clenched my jaw, to keep from saying something that might get me into trouble here. "Care for a drink?"

She gave a sharp laugh, sneering as she glanced back at her group of friends she was standing with. It was a mix of men and women that I didn't recognize, each one seeming to silently egg her on. "Oh Insufferable, this is too good!" She circle me, sizing me up like a vulture examining it's prey before it goes in for the kill. "Too think! When we were children, you insisted you'd never have to work like this, just like your father!"

"That is not my name, Lady Peixes," I practically growled at her, steeling every muscle in my body to keep from bolting away from her immediately. "And, if you will allow me to, I shall be on my way, seeing as there are many other guests and I still have two flutes here- that is, unless you'd care for one?" I offered her a drink, trying to defuse the tension circulating me with this group.

"Sure," She smiled her venomous grin again, and acted like she was going to reach out to take a drink. But, quicker than I could possibly react, she hit the edge, causing the tray to flip, spilling the champagne all down my front and in my face. The glasses shattered on the floor, silencing what felt like the entire room. She grinned again, but then let out an anguished screeched, like I had hurt her. "You idiot!" She screamed, drawing more attention. "This dress is more expensive than your tuition!" She gave one last grin, before the head guy of the servers rushed over, fury written all over his face.

"What happened here?" He bellowed, his eyes wide. Breathing fast, I crumpled to the floor, trying not to cry as I picked up glass shards. The man was shouted again, as was Meenah, but I blocked it out, chanting over and over again in my mind ' _apologize, you need this money, you need this money.'_ My breath caught, my chest tightening from anxiety and fear. Everything became a loud buzz, people going back to their conversations, the scene no longer interesting.

A gentle hand touched my back, causing me to jump, dropping the shards again. I looked up to see Porrim's worried face and another man's face, one of whom I knew well. Porrim was the one touching me, which made me feel a little more at ease. "Kankri, stand up, we'll get someone else to clean this up," She said softly, holding her empty tray under her arm. "Cronus, could you please help Kankri? Seems your cousin is up to her antics again." He nodded, helping me to my feet.

"Come on, don't mind Meenah, she feeds off drama," Cronus rolled his eyes as we began to walk away from the mess made.

"Where are you going, Vantas?" The boss guy shouted at me, causing me to flinched hard.

"He is coming with me for a minute, sir," Cronus gave him a practiced grin, his charm kicking into over drive although he didn't need it. The boss man sputtered, but we kept walking. People parted for us, creating a clear path until with reached the doorway that led to a hallway, out of the prying eyes of everyone. "Are you okay?" He asked as he led me through the hallway and down a flight of stairs.

"I am fine," I mumbled, wrinkling my noise at the smell of alcohol permeating from my clothes. I really was fine, aside from the stinking of champagne, and being soaked in the sticky-sweet liquid. "Meenah is just-" I stopped myself before I said anything more about her to him than I can really risk considering Cronus is her cousin.

"Horrible? Immature? Bitchy?," Cronus replied with a lighthearted grin, rolling his eyes. We continued down the hall until we reached a supply kind of closet. "Trust me, I'm her cousin and even I don't like her all that much. She doesn't know when she crosses the line. You can say anything about her, I won't judge chief," He opened the door and reached up easily, to one of the higher shelves and took down an extra black button up and tie. It gave me a moment to actually assess him to the fullest extent I could. Cronus was tall, but very well built. His skin was lightly tanned, a nice contrast to the white of his tail suit coat, his dark hair slicked back enough to be out of his face, but still contain somewhat of and effortless poof-like Mohawk with the shaved bits. "Here ya go. Dad tends to keep extra clothes, 'cause ya know, accidents happen."

"Thank you Mr. Ampora, it's very much so appreciated," I nodded to him, thankful for his kindness, but still being careful since this could very well be sabotage or something possibly. "Is there a utility room or a restroom I may be able to change in?" I asked quietly after realizing that I didn't know where anything was in this building.

"Yeah, follow me chief," He started to lead me down the hallway a bit farther until we reached another doorway. "And it's just Cronus by the way," Cronus smirked at me, as he pulled out a silver key and unlocked the door. "There ya go," Pushing open the door to the private restroom, he gestured inside.

"Thank you," I said quietly, ducking in and quickly shutting the door. I took it as a brief moment to shut my eyes, and breathe, all my anxieties escaping on that one breath, or at least, pushed to the back of my mind. With trembling fingers, I undid my tie and unbuttoned my shirt, refusing to meet the sight of my body in the mirror adjacent to me. The clean shirt was a little too big for me, hanging off of my slimmer frame like a tent, but it would have to do from the time being right now. Once I pushed the door back open, I could hear Cronus talking to someone, but it was too late for me too creep back in since I heard and 'oh, seems he's done changing.' Blushing I stepped out, the soaked shirt and tie in my hand.

"Father, this is Kankri Vantas," I heard Cronus say, suddenly proper and polite again instead of that laid back, easiness he had early as we made our way down here. His father was a tall man, with what I guess you could call handsome features- if you called the two jagged scars running down his face handsome. His suit was black with a green vest underneath, his hair slightly disheveled compared to his son's hair which was neatly slicked back a bit. His accent sounded odd, almost like an English accent but more so from the western part of England.

"Ah, wonderful to meet you," Mr. Ampora spoke as if it was not indeed wonderful, but still offered a hand to shake anyway. "I'm here to apologize from my niece. She can really truly be somewhat brutish." He tried to force an awkward chuckle, coughing for a moment. "Anyway, I have spoken with Maryam, and you will still be paid in full seeing as it was not your fault. I will be having a chat with my niece when I see her later on tonight about what she has done."

"Th-hank you sir," I stuttered out, slightly intimidated by the fact that I was in the presence of a very rich and very wealthy man. Last I heard, he owned all of the sea ports, and several shipping and cargo ships and a harbor as well. "It is very much so appreciated, seeing as I do need the money to help put myself through college-"

"I understand Mr. Vantas, that's what my son and I were just speaking about this," Mr. Ampora stiffly patted my shoulder, seemingly trying to be comforting, but failing at it. "I knew your father. He was a good man, very hard working."

"Okay Dad, no need to be all sentimental with him," Cronus spoke up after a moment of awkward silence, laughing a little bit before his father shot him an angry stare.

"You know I dislike your informality with me, boy," His father growled at him. I wanted to melt into a puddle right there, wanting to disappear so badly. They began to bicker back and forth, even though Cronus seemed to take it as a joke, a grin spreading across his face from ear to ear, mischief sparkling in his oceanic blue eyes. The dispute was settled when Mr. Ampora huffed a sigh and held his hands up in the air. "We will settle this later Cronus," He growled. "I must go, but it was nice meeting you Kankri. Cronus," He dipped his head and strode away briskly.

"And that was my father," Cronus rolled his eyes, dropping his grin. "Always so uptight about everything! I can't have any fun around him," He ran a hand through his hand, being careful to not mess up his hair. "Sorry, he and I don't exactly have the best relationship, but you probably don't want to hear about my problems," I noticed he had a similar accent to his father, but it wasn't as noticeable, as well as a slight stutter.

"I'm willing to listen to listen to any problems you may have, considering you helped me when Meenah soaked my clothing," I offered to him as we turned and began back the way we had come to the main ballroom.

"Eh, it's whatever," Cronus shrugged, going to tuck his hands into his pockets until he realized he didn't have any to tuck his hands into. "Thanks though chief," He threw a grin over at me. We got back to the doorway, where he sighed and stopped for a brief moment. I glanced over and saw his face contorting, forcing an elegant smile before sighing and walking in. That was the last I saw him until the party ended.

Everything went smoothly after the confrontation; it seemed Mr. Ampora talked to the head servant guy and he was letting me off easy, much to his upset. I saw Porrim here and there as she strode around, making light hearted conversation with the guests. And thankfully, the party only lasted about another hour or so, bringing a very much needed end to a very stressful night.

"There you are!" I heard Porrim's voice, recognizable from a thousand miles away to me, call from behind me as I was counting out my money from tonight. Putting it neatly into my wallet and making a mental note to take it to the bank tomorrow and put it in my bank account, I turned around, giving my bestfriend a tired smile. She had changed back into her skinny jeans, and slim fitting t-shirt, exposing her tattoos. I had changed back into my red sweater she gave me and black jeans. "Ready to go?" She smiled at me softly, digging her car keys out of her purse.

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking," I gave her a smile as well, giving her a quick hug. I spied Cronus over her shoulder, talking to some girl a bit away. He saw us, a waved, smiled, and then went back to talking to who ever he was talking to.

"Alrighty," We walked out and to the elevator down the hall, enjoying the pleasant silence of tonight, since there was none at the party. As we stepped in to the small carriage, there was a shouted "Wait!" and what sounded like running. A hand appeared, stopping the doors from shutting and a person slipping in. It was none other than Cronus, of course.

"Hey, sorry, I meant to catch y'all before ya left," Cronus sounded slightly out of breath, smiling once again, but a natural one this time instead of the faked, forced one earlier. "Going down?" His fingers hovered over the ground floor button.

"Yes sir," Porrim spoke up, tucking her hair behind her ear. He pressed the button, and the lift lurched slight, lowering us slowly. "Hey," She said after a moment of silence. "Did you see Aranea at all tonight?"

"Can't say that I have doll," Cronus replied. "Was she supposed to be here?" His eyebrows knit close together, confusion written across his face. Porrim bit her lip, scraping off some of her already fading black lipstick.

"Yeah... She was..." She led off, dipping into silence. No one spoke again until we reached the ground floor and made our way out to the garage. We arrived to Porrims' little convertible bug, Cronus having walked us over to it.

"Sorry 'bout all of the problems tonight guys," Cronus rubbed the back of his neck, giving a shy smile. "Dad can be a jerk sometimes."

"It was just fine Cronus," Porrim answered gently. :Thank you for helping Kanny out."

"Yeah! Of course!" He grinned at me, causing me to have to look away. "Anyway, I gotta get back to campus before they lock up at two in the morning, see ya guys in class." He waved and turned his back before I spoke up.

"Thank you again Cronus, that was indeed very kind of you to help me with the incident between your cousin and I."

"Don't mention it chief. See ya later!" With that, he walked to his massive truck just down the line, basically having to hop into.

"Goodness, I hope Karkat is not still awake," I murmured as I checked my phone while Porrim drove down the road, heading towards our apartments that were just down the block from the college. I had two missed calls from my little brother as well as seven text messages, asking if I was alright, how things were going, ex cetera. "Tomorrow is Saturday after all, but thirteen year olds should not be awake at one in the morning," she just laughed, turning the low music up a little bit as we tore through nighttime.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know. I'm still unsure of how much I like this to begin with, but I promise it won't be this fancy as it goes. And tags will be updated as I add characters.


End file.
